¿Te gusta Ororo?
by not-flawless-writer
Summary: Poco a poco, Peter y Ororo son muy cercanos. Erik siente curiosidad por lo que pasa entre esos dos. Stormsilver con Erik siendo un padre responsable... algo así. (?)


El despertador sonó. Esa cosa ruidosa y metálica. Por todos los cielos, ¡cómo la odiaba! Dio vuelta en su cama y su mano llegó hasta él para apagarlo, luego se dispuso a dormir de nuevo, llevándose la sabana hasta la cabeza y tapando todo su ser. _Cinco minutos más._ Eso fue lo que pensó, pero esos cinco minutos se convirtieron en diez, luego en quince, veinte, treinta, cuarenta, una hora…

—¡ORORO, DESPIERTA! Estás tarde a tu entrenamiento, eso amerita un castigo y no quiero dártelo—escuchó a Raven con fuerza al otro lado de la puerta, mientras le propinaba golpes para que despertase.

Rápidamente se incorporó como si un balde de agua muy fría le había caído encima, pero ver a Raven enojada era mucho peor que eso.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! Ya voy, deja que me vista—musitó agitada, al mismo tiempo en que entraba al baño a cambiarse para su uniforme de entrenamiento.

—¡Rápido! —fue lo último que la escuchó decir y se alejó de la puerta a zancadas. Todo lo escuchaba incluso con la ducha encendida.

No se imaginó que todo el mundo en la mansión escuchó a Raven gritándole y regañándola por su irresponsabilidad. Aún así, todos creían que debían tener una consideración especial con ella, Charles lo hacía en su mayoría. Había pasado muchas cosas en Egipto y no había tenido una propia educación como lo hacían los estadounidenses, por lo que se quedaba en las tardes junto a Charles, quien le enseñaba muchas cosas básicas con un proceso de construcción en ella para que pudiera ejercer cualquier cosa que quisiera como una persona normal, además de ser una mutante.

Termino de alistarse en minutos récord y corrió hasta la sala de entrenamiento, donde Raven la recibió con una mirada en la que, juró, podía ver el mismo infierno, y a sus cuatro compañeros en un silencio incómodo. Sin embargo, a uno de ellos, en lugar de provocarle miedo o incomodidad aquella forma de ver a Ororo, solo se limitaba a sonreír burlonamente por lo que había sucedido: Peter.

 _Qué idiota_ , pensó la morena para sí misma, antes de reanudar nuevamente con la práctica.

* * *

Caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela muy apresurada para su gusto. Pero se le había hecho tarde. _De nuevo._ Dios, se le había hecho costumbre ese día y llegó a la conclusión de que eso no debía repetirse, que si se atrasaba unos minutos, aún así estos podían hacer una diferencia significativa. _Wow, ¡ya aprendiste algo, Ororo!_ Se felicitó mentalmente y con un poco de satisfacción, mientras ordenaba sus libros de historia y matemáticas, los cuales le había proporcionado el Profesor para que estudiara. Una ráfaga se le atravesó y cayó al suelo en un santiamén. Había sido tan rápido que ni siquiera notó en qué momento había quedado en el piso con los libros revueltos en el camino. Y solo había alguien en toda la mansión capaz de hacer eso: Peter.

 _¡Qué idiota!_ , pensó de nuevo, y esta vez, con enojo.

—¡Oh, Dios, lo siento mucho! Voy a ayudarte, ¿sí? —habló rápidamente antes de que ella respondiera.

La dejó de pie, también en milisegundos, y los libros regresaron a sus manos en la misma posición que habían estado antes. Y justo antes de irse, Peter solo le guiñó el ojo y le dio un pulgar arriba, desapareciendo de su camino.

—Gracias—murmuró con confusión, viendo la dirección en la que Peter había huido.

Sacudió su cabeza y mejor decidió en llegar con el Profesor, quizás ya se había preguntado en dónde rayos se había metido.

* * *

El sábado había llegado a la mansión y todos los chicos habían decidido pasar un buen rato en el jardín, comiendo y haciendo juegos y bromas de cualquier cosa, excepto Ororo, quien debía hacer una tarea de matemáticas que el Profesor le había dado. Descubrió con él, que a medida que pasaba y estudiaba sobre eso, los números no se le daban tan mal e incluso llegó a gustar de la materia. Debía calcular la altura de la mansión y Charles le había dado todo lo que necesitaba para ello, pero ahora mismo se le estaba haciendo un completo revuelo.

Gruñó para sí misma revisando la calculadora y la respuesta seguía sin acercarse a la que Charles le había dado.

—¿Qué es lo que hice mal ahora? —se preguntó revisando sus apuntes y tomándose el pelo con las manos debido al enojo que le estaba provocando todo eso.

—¡Hola! —escuchó de pronto una voz a su lado.

—¡Demonios, me provocaste un susto! —gritó a Peter, quien estaba sentado a su derecha como si nada, y luego tomó aire para calmarse.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó viendo su cuaderno y se lo quitó de las manos con mucha confianza.

—Tarea de matemáticas—respondió con los ojos entrecerrados y con un tono de obviedad.

—¿En sábado? —dijo con ironía el chico.

—Sí, no tengo otro tiempo libre…—se encogió de hombros levemente.

—Mmm… te estás equivocando.

Vio cómo Peter analizaba los apuntes de Ororo y luego vio a la mansión frente a él, comparando lo que había hecho la chica en su cuaderno.

—¿En qué? —quiso saber ella. —¿Tú puedes ayudarme?

—Estás usando tangente, quieres encontrar el cateto opuesto. Acá ya lo estás usando, pero no lo tienes. Usa coseno, solo tienes el adyacente y la hipotenusa. Despeja esto, multiplícalo y luego lo divides… y esa es la respuesta—dijo con naturalidad, haciendo la operación en la calculadora de Ororo. Después le mostró los números en la pantalla.

—¡Esa fue la respuesta que me dio el Profesor, tienes razón! —exclamó con una sonrisa y volvió a su cuaderno a escribir lo que Peter había hecho. —Gracias—sonrió viéndolo.

—No fue nada—habló el chico, ensanchando su sonrisa. —Ahora ya tienes el sábado libre.

—Sí…

—¡Oigan! —les interrumpió Jubilee, su compañera. —¿Les gustaría ir al cine con nosotros? —preguntó acercándose a ellos.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? —contestó Peter levantándose del pasto. —¿Vienes? —le tendió una mano a la chica, quien la aceptó cortésmente y luego de guardar sus cosas en su habitación, se encaminó a presenciar uno de los entretenimientos que habían cosechado los americanos, que por cierto, disfrutaba.

Durante el resto de la tarde, no se dio cuenta que lo que más disfrutó del viaje fue la compañía del peliplateado.

* * *

Los meses habían pasado y aunque la relación de Erik y Peter había dado sus frutos de forma considerable debido al poco tiempo que habían convivido, a Erik aún se le creaba un pequeño obstáculo en su mente el cual le recordaba, hasta cierto punto, la incomodidad que a veces se presentaba cuando hablaba con Peter e indagaban más de la vida del otro.

Erik sabía que su hijo ya era mayor y tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, siempre y cuando no le afectara negativamente, claro, pero en los últimos días había desarrollado una intriga y misterio por lo que estaba pasando entre él y Ororo.

—Erik, ¿puedes dejar de verlos? Parece que te los vas a comer con la mirada—escuchó a Raven detrás de él, mientras los chicos se reían sentados en la alfombra de la sala continua a la oficina de Charles, en donde le estaban esperando para reunirse.

—Es mi hijo, creo que tengo derecho a vigilarlo ahora, ya que no pasé con él durante mucho tiempo—comentó automáticamente.

—Y yo entiendo, pero deberías darles un poco de espacio—dijo ella posando su mano en el hombro de Erik para calmarlo. —¿Por qué no hablas luego con él?

—Creo que voy a hacerlo…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Erik entró a la cocina y repentinamente, se encontró con Peter y Ororo completamente solos. Su hijo estaba buscando algo en la nevera, mientras la chica preparaba una masa en la barra, con lo que supuso que harían panqueques luego de que Peter sacara una caja de leche.

—Hola Erik, buenos días—saludó felizmente la morena y partió un huevo en el plato con la masa.

—Hola Ororo, buenos días—habló con extrañeza y se acercó hasta la nevera para sacar jugo de naranja. —Hijo—dijo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Peter.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confundido el chico, mientras Erik servía un poco del jugo en un vaso.

—Oh, nada—respondió con un tono fingido.

Aunque se habían conocido hace pocos meses, Peter aprendía rápido, sobre todo de las personas, y sabía que algo pasaba. Pero él no quería decírselo. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Aja—afirmó con cautela, y mientras su padre buscaba un plato en la alacena, gesticuló un " _mierda"_ con los labios a Ororo, quien solo rió por la expresión de Peter en su rostro.

—¿Sabes qué? Hablamos luego—habló por última vez Erik y salió de la cocina, dejándolo con una gran incógnita en su mente.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, Peter y Erik se encontraron en una de las habitaciones de la mansión para jugar ajedrez.

El turno ahora era del peliplateado, mientras que Erik lo veía, con su codo izquierdo en el antebrazo de la cómoda silla y la mano en su mentón, no paraba de pensar en su hijo y Ororo. Sí quería preguntarle, tenía muchísimas ganas de hacerlo, pero el mismo obstáculo mental no se lo permitía. Peter era un hombre ahora, no tenía por qué decirle o cuestionarle sus acciones, o sus relaciones amorosas en este caso, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando. ¡Demonios que lo hacía!, y finalmente, cuando Peter estuvo a punto de mover una de las piezas y con la mano en el aire a centímetros de ella, decidió soltarlo:

—¿Te gusta Ororo?

—¡¿Qué?! —rápidamente se volvió hasta Erik cuando lo escuchó hacerle la pregunta. —¿Por qué…? Umm… ¿Por qué-por qué lo dices? —tartamudeó.

—Nunca te vi antes con ella. De esa forma, claro—especificó y se acomodó en el asiento, aclarándose la garganta porque el momento se había tornado un poco… ¿embarazoso?

Peter se recostó en la silla frente a él y respiró haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa, juntando las manos en sus piernas. —No… lo… sé…—respondió extraño. —¿Se nota demasiado? —agregó velozmente. —¿En serio es muy obvio? Quiero decir… _muchísimo… taaaanto…_

Erik entrecerró los ojos viéndolo desde la misma posición—Sí, es _taaaanto_ , _muchísimo,_ _demasiado_ —aclaró de golpe.

Notó que Peter se sonrojó un poco, así que volteó a la ventana a su izquierda, queriendo dejar el momento atrás.

 _Esto es extraño,_ pensó.

—Okay…

 _Al diablo._ —¿Por qué no la invitas a una cita?

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿En una cita? ¿Con Ororo? —rió nerviosamente por unos segundos. —No lo sé, ¿crees que diga que sí? —preguntó, ahora con más seriedad.

—He notado cómo te ve y es una chica brillante, pero inténtalo—aconsejó.

Peter asintió con más confianza ahora—Lo haré. Mañana.

—Ese es mi hijo—felicitó con una sonrisa al verlo mucho mejor.

El juego pronto se reanudó y todo siguió como antes, pero Erik se hizo una promesa a sí mismo en ese momento: mañana seguiría todo el día a Peter a escondidas y escucharía la respuesta de la chica.

* * *

—Te odio por esto—comentó Raven cuando Erik la obligó a meterse en un armario al lado de la sala en donde Peter y Ororo se mantenían en ese momento, y él, como el buen padre en el que se había convertido, conocía a su hijo y sabía que le preguntaría ahí mismo.

—Shh, cierra la boca. Puedes quejarte de esto luego, solo escucha—regañó a la rubia, quien solo puso los ojos y llevó su oído hasta la puerta al igual que Erik con un vaso que había conseguido de la cocina.

— _Oye, quería preguntarte algo hace un tiempo, pero no sé cómo… ummm…_ —tartamudeó Peter.

— _Solo dilo, somos amigos_ —escucharon a la chica.

— _Bien… ¿quieres ir a una cita conmigo?_ —soltó y Ororo soltó una carcajada que juraron, llegó hasta el sótano.

 _Rayos._

— _¡Claro que sí! Pensé que habías tardado demasiado para decirlo._

—¡Dijo que sí! —susurró emocionada Raven y comenzó a saltar alegremente en el armario junto con Erik, quien no sabía por qué lo había hecho, solamente se encontraba feliz.

—¡Dijo que sí! —repitió y apretó las mejillas de la rubia por la felicidad.

—¡DIJO QUE SÍ! —abrió la puerta Peter con un grito y se abalanzó hasta Erik con emoción. —¡IREMOS AL CINE A VER SUPERMAN AHORA MISMO! —dijo moviendo a Erik con mucha fuerza, mientras Raven le daba dos pulgares arriba a Ororo fuera del armario y una sonrisa confortadora.

—¡Vamos Peter, hay que irnos! —exclamó Ororo y rápidamente corrieron por el pasillo.

—¡ESE ES MI HIJO! —gritó Erik fuera del armario. —¡NO HAGAN NADA INDEBIDO! ¡Y USEN PROTECCIÓN!

—Oye, cállate—reprochó Raven con burla a lo que había dicho.

—¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí? —reaccionó Erik a lo que sucedió antes.

Raven se encogió de hombros escuchando la risa de los chicos. —Estoy bien si ellos se divierten… y si usan protección—se burló de su amigo.

—¿Vas a molestarme con eso por el resto de mi vida, cierto?

—Síp.

 ** _FIN._**


End file.
